


Never Thought - Pirates

by Lozza



Series: Never thought .. [4]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza/pseuds/Lozza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Norrington never thought he would ever get here…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Thought - Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> based after Stranger Tides, (also going with the green flash bit at the very end of World's End where Turner as Davy Jones could, and did, bring someone back from the dead). And I like Norrie, so why not?

Never thought … Pirates

 

James Norrington, previously a Commodore in His Majesty’s Royal Navy, dead at the hands of pirates, alive again by the quirk of a second Davy Jones, never thought he would ever get here. Under his clothes, make up, dirt and attitude Jack Sparrow was a small, scarred little thing that moaned and reacted to his touch so prettily. 

Davy Jones II – the redoubtable William Turner - had told him that someone had really wanted him back, calling louder than anyone else, and he had to comply. So the green flash that had filled James’ vision after the complete darkness, nothingness of death had been painful but not unwelcome. But the smirk Mister Turner had given him when he had asked who had wanted him back was not. He had told him he would know when he found the person, and James had not really been terribly surprised when he had found Miss Swan, Mrs Turner that he had felt nothing for her, at all. He had been surprised however when he had wandered into a tavern in Port Royal on the off chance that he knew someone there that did not want him dead, that he had not alienated, and did not think he was dead and some sort of Haitian **zonbi** to find Captain Jack Sparrow in all his frippery holding court. 

Court was definitely what he was holding, what with a pardon for all crimes held tightly in one hand, telling a rapt audience of his adventures in England, his audience with the King himself, some tosh about cream cakes and a fountain of youth, and managing to outwit Blackbeard himself. James had to admit the other man was a very good storyteller, he didn’t discount all of it, and he couldn’t really, not just having been returned from the dead. But he was more surprised when he caught Jack’s dark eye, with the sudden warmth that flooded through him when the annoying little man smiled at him. A genuine warm smile of pleasure, not a smug little smirk as he had been blessed with from him in the past, but a proper smile that touched his eyes and made them sparkle.

Jack had quickly sparked off an argument with his audience and slipped away from the melee to join him at the main doors, and looked him up and down with an even wider smile, if that was possible. “Commodore,” he greeted his quietly. “I am very pleased to see you so very much restored.”

James smiled down at him and let him link arms with him when Jack slipped one of his thin limbs under his. “I see a trip to England has civilised your vocabulary, Mister Sparrow,” he replied, and chuckled fondly at the dark look that crossed his companion’s features. “I presume my current state of health is due to you?” he asked after he pulled the Captain back and out of the way of a flying tankard. 

“Aye, James,” Jack replied, and continued his movement by stepping out of the tavern, pulling him with him. “It’s safer out here,” he explained quickly. 

James went with him, he was right, it was safer than inside he was right, and the evening was pleasant, warm breeze from the ocean clearing out all the sultry air of the day, and an amiable stroll was the order of the evening. 

The pair were silent for some minutes as they walked away from the tavern and the colony’s centre, Jack seemed to be content to let James lead him where he would which ended up to be towards his own modest cottage on the edge of town. “Why did you ask Mister Turner for me, Jack?” James asked him after they had walked away from the raucous town. 

Jack was silent for a few moments as he thought about it and then looked up at him. “I missed you,” he admitted, his voice low, his accent not so harsh and … piratey… as before. “And besides,” he added as if he had just realised he was slipping. “These waters are quiet without ye, savvy?”

That was so like the Jack Sparrow that James remembered he found himself laughing and nodding. “I do ‘savvy’, yes,” he assured him, getting a beam of a smile in reply. “But,” he cautioned, trying not to give the man too much optimism. “I’m not a Commodore any more,” he reminded him. “I’m out of the pirate-chasing business.”

Jack’s grin turned a little sly, just like one James, as a Commodore, had seen a number of times. “According to his great Majesty, King of England and these little islands,” he retorted with a wave of his free hand to encompass the Caribbean. 

“And several other places,” James added with a straight face. 

“And several others,” Jack allowed with that trademark smirk. “I am not in the pirate business any more either. You are looking at a privateer for the King,” he told him archly, and gave him a little bow. 

James nodded and studied him thoughtfully. “Hmm,” he replied thoughtfully and moved his free hand to flick at a couple of trinkets braided into Jack’s hair. “You still look like a pirate,” he commented. 

“I’ve had a bath though,” the pirate - privateer – protested with a pout. 

James, for the life of him, would never really know why he did what he did just then, but he would never regret it. He checked around to see where they were, and that they were alone, and turned to face his nemesis. “I’m pleased about that,” he assured him, and cupped his cheek in his hand. Jack looked up at him, a knowing look in his eye, and James bent over him and pressed a kiss to his full, tempting lips. He’d obviously used a rosemary salt scrub on his teeth very recently too from the taste of him, almost as if he had known a previously repressed former Navy officer would be looking for him. 

But any thoughts of that, or anything else, chased themselves away when Jack opened his mouth and responded to James, letting him in to explore and taste. 

Jack slipped his hands under James’ clothes to touch and explore his soft skin, across his taut abdomen and tangling his nimble fingers in the trial of hair from the Commodore’s navel downwards. James groaned in the back of his throat when the Captain readied his goal and wrapped his fingers around his cock, and pulled away from his mouth to look down at him. He used the arm he had around Jack’s trim waist to pull him closer to him. “My house is nearby,” he told him, and nuzzled a spot under Jack’s ear, making him moan. “Unless you don’t want anything more than this,” he added, a little nervous. He had no real worries that that the pirate didn’t want this, he could feel his arousal pressing against his hip, and Jack knew exactly how much he wanted him too. 

But he was still relieved when the other man reached up and nipped his lower lip and gently squeezed his cock. “Lead on,” he growled, but frowned some when he found himself pushed away from his sailor. He didn’t have to wait long though, James pushed him away only enough to let him go and his hand out of his pants. And he then stepped towards him, grabbed him around the waist and threw the slight pirate over his shoulder. 

James laughed at Jack’s yelp of surprise, waited for him to settle on his shoulders and grab the back of his own coat to hang on, before he quickly strode away to his own modest little house. 

They weren’t accosted, the residents of Port Royal didn’t seem to care, or notice the man slung over his shoulder, not that James cared overly much. He got home quickly, unlocked the door and walked straight into his small bedroom where his flipped his captured prize onto his wide bunk. “Stay,” he said, amused as Jack bounced on the mattress. 

The pirate grinned. “Woof,” he retorted and reached for his boots, pulling them off quickly. 

James watched him for a moment, licking his lips, and then quickly left him to look up and get some oil before he returned. By the time he got back Jack was pulling his shirt up and off over his head to expose his chest. He was thin, James noted as he put his bottle down within reach and crawled onto the bed, and scarred. He laid a thumb on one of the bullet scars on his chest and looked at his face when the pirate threw his shirt to the chair nearby. “Those could have killed you,” he murmured, pressing his forefinger to the other one, near it on his skin. 

Jack shrugged, trying for nonchalant, but James spotted the remembered pain in his eyes. “Not always ‘yo ho ho’,” he replied, his voice soft. 

James watched him for a moment before he made his move, but not for long. He quickly pushed the other man back and spent some time exploring his throat and chest with hands, mouth and tongue. He batted Jack’s hands away from his breeches unlaced them and pulled them off with a couple of hard tugs. He sat back and studied the lithe form displayed in front of him for a few moments before looking up at the Captain’s face, smiling at him. “You kept that hidden,” he commented, and, as Jack laughed, dove in to explore. He managed in a few minutes to turn the other man into a sweaty, squirming, moaning ball of arousal. James found out his nipples were sensitive, and Jack called out when the Commodore bit down on first one taut, hard little pap and then the other, arching his back in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Normally Sparrow took charge when he was fucking, and he did think he was pretty good at it, but, as James nuzzled his navel, licked at it and then trailed his tongue down the crease of his hip to his groin, he had to admit that this was so very good too. 

James didn’t stop there, he ran his hands over Jack’s buttocks and thighs, and licked a stripe up the pirate’s hard cock, smiling at the curses he received because of that move. Jack buried his hands in James’ hair, all he could do as the other man licked off his pre cum and took the head of his hot cock into his mouth. James took him in, sucking hard and holding Jack’s slim hips to control his thrusts – if he was going to take him in all the way then James was going to control it. Jack squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back as his partner swallowed him completely, all he could do was pant, groan and breathe: “James,” as he was completely taken. 

The ex-Commodore watched him with possessive eyes and pulled back, dragging his teeth gently over the hot pole in his mouth, making Jack curse. Again. He kept sucking, letting go of one hip as he could slip a finger against Jack’s tight little hole and tease him, sucking hard at the same time. He concentrated and pulled his mouth away just before he thought Jack was going to come in his mouth, leaving his finger pressed against Jack’s most intimate part. He smiled at the frown Jack gave him when he looked up at him, eyes opened. “I have no qualms with you ejaculating in my mouth, Jack,” he assured him as he sat up. “But I would much rather be in you,” he told him and bent over him to kiss his mouth. “Deep in you, when you do,”

Jack started at him, lust burning through him, and he nodded eagerly. “Yes,” he murmured. “Please.” He still gasped at the burn James’ fingers entered him, however much oil he had used. But that disappeared the moment the sailor crooked a finger in just the right way. And kept on doing it until the pirate was writhing incoherently beneath him. He then whined in protest when James let him go, but didn’t fight him when the other, bigger man flipped him over onto his belly and then manoeuvred him onto his knees in front of him. Before he could protest, complain, even make a comment apart from a groan, James pushed his hard cock into him, past his tight ring of muscle. He filled him completely in one smooth stroke, waited for only a moment for Jack to get used to him, and started to move. Jack moaned at every thrust, every movement James made that battered him in just the right way, and he wanted him deeper, harder. So Jack did what he could, pushed himself up with his hands to sit on his lover’s groin, impaling himself further on his hard cock. James groaned too – Jack was so tight around him and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. He wanted the pirate to come too, so he reached around him with one hand to palm his cock, stroking him firmly in time with his thrusts. He had to hold the pirate close to him with his free arm around his chest as Jack bucked against him, and all it took was a couple of strokes and the pirate was coming, coating James’ hand, and his own belly with sticky streams of come. 

The movements of powerful internal muscles, the tightness of him and the “James!” yelled out in Jack’s voice all contributed to the other man’s own undoing and he ejaculated hard, uncontrolled thrusts pushing his own come deep inside his lover. 

 

Some time later, when he had recovered from their second coupling, James spent some more time exploring Jack’s body, finding each of his scars, old and new, and soothing them with gentle kisses. He’s known about the P brand on his wrist, but the bullet wounds on his chest, the long vertical scars on his arms and the older, silvered scars on his back from a lashing he had received when he was barely more than a child. “Will you tell me about these?” he asked him, and licked one of the marks on Jack’s lower back. 

The man himself stretched out on his belly, arms around a pillow, and looked back at him with a huff. “If you tell me about yours,” he replied.

James laughed and nodded, and then crawled up his body and kissed him indolently. “As you wish, my Captain,” he replied fondly. “As you wish.” 

 

End


End file.
